Question: When three standard dice are tossed, the numbers $a,b,c$ are obtained. Find the probability that $$(a-1)(b-1)(c-1) \neq 0$$
Explanation: None of $a,b,c$ are equal to 1 if and only if $(a-1)(b-1)(c-1) \neq 0$. $a,b,c$ can only be $2,3,4,5,6$. The probability of this is $\frac{5^3}{6^3}=\boxed{\frac{125}{216}}$.